criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Aaron Hotchner
Year of marriage In the episode in season 3 where it shows hotch signing the divorce papers (Damaged), if you pause and look at the bottom of the paper, it says what year he married. Its blurry but it looks like it either says 1999 or 2000. --Aurorablaze :It's nearly impossible to mistake those two dates, but if you're asking if the year is 1998 or 1999, I've checked and as you say, it's too blurry for me to identify the exact year as I've not the DVDs, just recordings. Sorry! : :I just finished watching it in HD. It says he was married in 2000 in Langley, Virginia, putting his age at marriage around 30 if you use the age given in Fisher King Part 1. Aurorablaze 23:07, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Age There has been some conflict with Hotch's age. In Fisher King Part 1, it is mentioned that he was a junior in 1987. so that would mean that he was born in 1971. In Nameless Faceless, the ER says that he is 43 so that conflicts with the other age. However, the ER ESTIMATED his age because the FBI credentials do not have date of birth. So the original age was correct. :If this show has one big flaw is continuity. For the sake of your mental health, don't try to match dates from one episode to the next, you'll go bat crazy! :D ::if he ws born in 1987 he wolud 18 in The Fisher King Part 1 (Too young to become an lawyer or S.W.A.T. member or FBI agent). In Nameless, Faceless that would put him born 1966 or 1967. ManimalPuckurt 06:03 January 12, 2020 Etymology I think Hotch might be named after Aaron Edward Hotchner, an American novelist, biographist and editor. This guy also went to law school. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A._E._Hotchner) Given the fact that names of fictional characters are always carefully chosen, I think it might be nice to include this. :Sounds reasonable. But I think we should wait till Mvpl makes her decision. After all, she's an admin who says what goes. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:58, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's true, if my memory serves right. Someone explained how they named this character, but never was able to remember the details, nor where I'd read it, to include the info in the wiki. Good catch! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 23:01, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Blondes I just noticed something - Hotch has a thing for blonde women, or blonde women have a thing for Hotch. Haley, Kate Joyner (3x20 Lo-Fi, 4x01 Mayhem), Megan Kane (4x16 Pleasure is my Business), the victim - Penny or something? - in Reflection of Desire that asks Hotch, specifically, to stay with her.. Only Beth doesn't fit the pattern. :Are you just pointing this out, are is this meant to be a noteworthy fact? UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Begin With Season 3 Is there a specific reason as to why this page starts of with Hotch's life at the beginning of Season 3? I'm just curious as to why you decided to start there. Trooper 797 (talk) 01:08, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not sure. It was that way when I came in here. Maybe you can work on it? I don't have the means to find all of the episodes. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:49, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably due to the fact that this wiki was created around that time; by then only 2 people were editing, and with so many articles to crate and fill, I'm sure this and other things were overlooked then, and later forgotten by all. If you can do here what you've been doing with Gideon's article, would be very much appreciated :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 12:57, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I can get started on Hotch's page as soon as I finish Gideon's. I will do my best to help improve upon this page :) Trooper 797 (talk) 23:06, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Excellent! And we'll clean up whatever errors you leave behind. Sounds like a good deal! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:20, May 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Now that is what I call teamwork!! I thank you by the way for the help you provide on the Gideon page, it makes what I add SO much better (you word things ALOT better). I'm also glad yall like what I am doing to the Gideon page...it's encouraging :) :) Trooper 797 (talk) 00:48, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, you're welcome! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I am...SWEET!!! What am I welcome to exactly? lol Trooper 797 (talk) 10:08, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're welcome for your thanks in me helping you edit the Gideon page. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:05, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I know I was just bein silly lol. Trooper 797 (talk) 22:09, May 16, 2013 (UTC)' ::::Oh. :P A pet peeve of mine is that I never know a joke when I see one. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:39, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hey aint nothing wrong with that...it happens lol. Trooper 797 (talk) 02:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back! Hey guys! This is the guy who use to be Trooper 797. I am sorry that I have been off for a while, work has been killer. However, I plan to get back to fixing up this page. I just wanted to let everyone know who I was...well back to editing!State Trooper 902 (talk) 03:43, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Dare aorn hotchner are how you come at home aorn hotchner wwwwdding you